


Disseminate

by spj



Category: DCU, Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Superheros, Cameraman!Jason, Godzilla AU, Journalist!Dick, Kind of dark dick, M/M, Pre-Slash, but they are still special, investigator!cass, quite special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spj/pseuds/spj
Summary: Jason, Dick, and Cass go to Tokyo to catch a big scoop - a scoop so big, you could say it's as big as Godzilla.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [original note from 8 dec 16]  
> you know its finals when i start writing more fanfics haha  
> ive become like a hugeass godzilla fan over the last semester so. here we go.  
> they're not superheroes/vigilantes in this one, but they are... still them. still weirdos. still my best babes.
> 
> i kinda imagine that jason and cass sorta just Get each other, bc they both understand the shitty parts of life but have integrated it so that they still live by their own creed, so i've included a LIBERAL helping of their friendship.
> 
> [new edits]  
> so i just. really care about jaydick and cass and godzilla haha, so i was like 'this is too shit' and the resulting edits involved adding so much material that i just decided to delete the original and post it as a new work haha  
> hope you enjoy~

“Dick, that is  _not_ the  _fucking_ way to be running!” Jason screamed, arms pinwheeling wildly in an effort to get Dick to notice, but as per _fucking_ usual, Dick wasn’t listening.

Dick twisted around slightly to yell back, motioning as best he could while running in the buffeting winds and shaking ground. “C’mon, Jay! We’ll miss our scoop if we don’t catch up to Cass!”

“Cassandra’s a fucking psycho!” Jason screeched, but Dick had turned all the way back around and was putting rubber to asphalt, leaping over falling concrete like the circus freak he was.

Fuck.

When Jason finally put Bruce’s money to good use and graduated Gotham University with a journalism degree, this is  _not_  what he thought his future was going to look like. He was thinking more Channel 4's Jon Snow and less Discovery fucking Channel's _Crocodile Guy_.

Yet here he was. Stranded in Tokyo with no way back home, just in time to witness a  _fucking_   _ancient dinosaur_ that was hell-bent on destroying literally all of Japan wreck Tokyo harder than Beyoncé wrecked that car in  _Lemonade_ – and apparently, running  _towards_ it because a literal dick and little girl in a jumpsuit decided it would be a good goddamn idea.

His family was  _crazy_.

 _He_ was crazy.

Jason ducked under a flying piece of concrete and questioned his life choices.

When Dick had approached him with a job, he really thought it’d be more of the “permanently eradicate some scum of the earth” variety, and less of the “let’s go abroad to take pictures and write news articles” variety, but for some reason, he had accepted anyway. He figured he may as well get _some_ use out of his super fancy degree, and some down time wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Besides, Dick said that he was bringing Cass on too, and Dick couldn’t do anything _too_ stupid of both Jason _and_ Cass were there to stop him.

He should have fucking known.

First job. Brazil.

Thirty-six hours locked in an underground jail cell, because Dick seemed to think “journalism” meant “Clark Kent’s other job” and leapt headfirst into danger without doing – any – fucking – reconnaissance. If he had just had more _time_ to scope out the local gangs, see what was riling them up, then they would all have stayed out of jail _and_ gotten a story, but _no_ , Dick had to jump in right away all _people are getting hurt, Jay_ , and _you can’t stop me from doing the right thing, Jay_ , and then he had gotten his stupid ass captured, so of course Jason and Cass had to go in to rescue him, which went balls up and tits first because _Jason hadn’t had the time to scope the fucking place out_. Turns out the PCC were working _with_ the CAs, not against them as their lead had implied, so there were way more men in the complex than they thought there would be. In the confusion of the fight, Jason had gotten locked up in Dick’s place. It took Dick and Cass thirty-six hours to bust him out, even with Tim and Barb’s help.

Dick hadn’t even apologized.

He should have quit after that. He should have fucking quit right then and there, shoved Dick’s stupid cheap digital camera up his rich ass and told him that he wasn’t going to do his dirty fucking work every time Dick came knocking.

But he hadn’t. He hadn’t said anything of the kind, just kept his trap shut – well, as shut as it ever was for him – and forged on. Even Cass had been surprised. Surprised, and asked him something that suggested, well – Jason hastily shoved that thought aside and concentrated on running.

He had long since passed the area that foreign journalists were allowed to be in and fast approaching the epicenter of the disaster, where the city had been evacuated the quickest, and anyone who didn’t make it out was already dead. Buildings collapsed in a heap by the roadside, and cracks opened up without warning in the asphalt. Jason could hear the shrieks of the monster as explosions sounded off, all in a group. Underneath it all, the dull hum of helicopters and fighter jets rose and fell as they swooped in and out of formation in the sky, attacking and retreating as the monster advanced.

Jason skidded to a stop just outside the Japanese Self Defense Forces’s base of operations. The central base was probably crawling with Army Joes, like little ants running around after a human stepped on their carefully constructed hidey-hole.

As an outsider, he probably wasn’t even supposed to be here. Explaining his presence to a bunch of stressed out soldiers in shitty Japanese is not something he wanted to do.

Instead, he decided to slink around the borders, listening to the sounds of battle and edging towards the monster’s location. Just one photo. Just one photo, and he could be home free, on a plane, and headed _away_ from Dick and his stupid crazy ideas, like taking pictures of a _monster that wanted to murder everything_.

He rests his fucking case.

Maybe because everything was so loud, or maybe Jason was just too busy bitching to himself, but he wasn’t expecting to turn a corner and suddenly come face-to-face with the giant monster itself.

For the first time since he had heard of the thing, he finally got a good, long, hard look at its fuck-ugly face, and sincerely regretted ever wanting to lay eyes on it the whole way through. Shaped more like the apocalypse than a dinosaur, the monster had beady silver eyes that seemed to see everything, even though Jason knew he was too small for it to really notice him. A gaping maw protruded from its muzzle almost violently, the teeth ripping their way out from its jaw and carving for themselves a jagged, open cave, promising to mutilate those who drew near. Its rough skin looked like mottled volcanic rock, and the breathing, undulating red glow that shone from between the cracks gave the impression that molten fire lived within the beast.

All around it, fighter jets and helicopters buzzed like impatient flies, flitting from one position to the next, firing their tiny projectiles uselessly at the monster’s hardened skin.

Jason fumbled for his camera and took a few shots, though his hands were shaking so bad they probably weren’t any good. Dick could suck his dick. Let’s see how well _he_ did when faced with an ancient apocalyptic god.

The monster screamed again, lashing out with a giant tail that smashed into one of the helicopters. There wasn’t even time to scream. One moment, there was a helicopter, and the next, there was only a fiery falling mass of metal and rubber.

The rest of the air force fell back as the monster advanced on them, retreating to a pre-determined rendezvous point where they hovered in the air in a triangular formation, waiting for something, just out of reach.

The monster roared, and, turning around with surprising speed and agility, made to rush at them.

The jets fired. 

Twin missiles from each jet detached from the bottom and shot towards the monster, making impact at its neck, at its chest, at its head. The explosions from the missiles kicked up a cloud of dark smoke, obscuring the monster's head from view, and for one dizzying, breathless moment Jason thought that maybe the military had actually done it - had actually succeeded. 

Then the monster's snout broke through the smoke (and Jason's dreams of making it home in one piece) and its claws reared up and caught a few of the planes by the tails, crushing them on the spot. With bottomless black eyes boiling over in rage, it opened its gaping maw wide and  _screamed_ , the high-pitched wail raising every single one of Jason’s hairs – including the ones near his dick.

The spiny plates on the monster's back start to glow an icy blue.

Jason didn’t need a college degree to know that meant things were about to get very, very bad.

“Dick! Cass! Fucking  _run_!” Jason yelled as loudly as he could, and without checking to see if Dick or Cass heard him or were even nearby, scrambled to his feet and started sprinting for whatever direction the monster’s tail was pointed, because that direction was the opposite of the  _fucking laser exploding from the monster’s mouth_.

Jason could feel the heat of the blast burning his neck as the air exploded outwards but he didn’t dare to look back, just kept running and  _prayed_  that his reflexes were good enough to keep him from death.

He made a beeline for the wide-open street he, Dick, and Cass had passed on the way in. For now, approaching any building was a death trap – steering clear of things that could kill him by falling on top of his head would help him focus on keeping the fragmenting asphalt from killing him too. And maybe memorizing Google’s Street View maps made Jason a paranoid son of a bitch, but at least it would help keep him an  _alive_  paranoid son of a bitch. He could take whatever shitting Dick could dish, as long as it meant he was alive to hear it. And besides, he wasn’t the only paranoid son of a bitch in the family – he knew  _full_  well Cass had spent the week before Jason and Dick had arrived scoping out every possible nook and cranny that Tokyo had to offer, and Dick had stuffed his greedy little pockets full of fun stuff that he had gotten off the Japanese black market once they touched down. He could only hope they had the good sense not to –

“Aw, yeah, Jay, check me out! Get the camera up here!”

Jason chanced a look upwards to see – god, to see Dick swinging from exploding building to exploding building using a fucking  _grappling hook_.

“Do you even know how to use that thing?” Jason hollered back.

Dick’s merry laugh told Jason all he needed to know.  _Christ_.

A rough hand touched his arm, and Jason looked down to see Cass effortlessly keeping pace with him. He knew she was his favorite for a reason.

 _Jason_ , she signed, because, smart girl, she didn’t do this yelling business and there’s no way Jason would be able to hear her normal speaking voice over all the explosions anyway,  _we need to get below ground_.

Jason relayed this up to Dick.

“Fine!” Dick shouted back. “But I wanna get some good shots of the thing first! We’ll get the best footage of any news crew out there!”

“We’re  _not_  a news crew!” Jason protested. “We’re a bunch of rich little kids playing at a job!”

“Hey, if we disseminate the information, we’re a news crew, aren’t we?”

A huge cracking sound alerted Jason to a huge piece of concrete that narrowly missed splattering his brains all over the ground. “This is  _not_ the time to be showing off your SAT score, Dick!”

“Fine,” Dick said, and Jason didn’t even have to be looking to know the fucker was pouting.

Cass patted his elbow again. Metro. Two streets down, to the right. Good, she was thinking what he was thinking, and with any luck, Dick was thinking the same. And if he wasn’t, well, the dumb prick probably deserved what was coming to him, honestly. A  _grappling_ hook. What a fucking  _tool_. 

The three of them hurtled through the streets, finally throwing themselves into the large crowd that was already gathered underground in the metro station.

A few people screamed at their sudden appearance, and Jason realized that they must look like a bunch of fucking ghosts, covered in concrete dust and babbling in a foreign language. The blue eyes probably weren’t helping.

“Uh… Gomen-nasai,” Jason tried. Fuck you, Bruce, he knew more than one language.

Those people closest to him relaxed a little, and of course Dick noticed.

He perked up from where he was dusting his face off. “Oh, does that mean ‘sorry’?” Without waiting for an answer, he turned to the old man closest to him. “Gomen-nasai,” he said, his brightest and most charming smile plastered firmly on his face.

The man mustered up a small smile in return. “Is ok,” he said in English.

Dick beamed. “Gomen-nasai,” he said to anyone who would listen, flitting from one tightly-wound group to the next, as if smiling and brokenly repeating a single Japanese phrase would make it all better. As if _he_ could make it all better.

“Cool it, Dick,” Jason finally said, pulling Dick away from a young lady who clearly just wanted to cuddle her boyfriend. “Leave them the fuck alone.”

“I just wanted to help!” Dick said, still smiling, but it no longer reached his eyes. Dick didn’t like it when Jason stopped him from doing something he perceived as helping.

“Just… lay off,” Jason said. “They don’t fucking want your help.”

Dick’s smile disappeared. Cass signed something quick, a flash, but Jason didn’t even see it, caught by the darkening anger brewing behind Dick’s eyes –

Jason couldn’t take it anymore. “And I’m sure they’ll feel better without a  _dick_ invading their private space,” he said

All of a sudden, the storm broke, and Dick was empty again, as if there had never been any darkness at all. “Hey!” he laughed.

Jason smirked. “It’s true,” he said. “And what a _small_ dick it is – ”

“Jason,” Cass said from nowhere.

Both men turned to look at her. Cass didn’t often speak out loud, preferring to speak with her body or using sign language, so her actually talking out loud now meant that whatever she was about to say had to be really fucking important.

“Yeah, Cass?” Jason said, trying to pitch his tone softer so he wouldn’t scare her off. He didn’t know why he felt compelled to talk to her like she was some kind of scared fucking animal, when he had  _seen_  her nearly kill a man who had tried to cop a feel before. He tried to rearrange his expression so it seemed less patronizing.

Cass raised an unimpressed eyebrow anyway, because the brat was getting cheekier by the day. Jason had to stop teaching her these things. “ _Gojira_ ,” she said.

“Gojira?” Jason repeated.

She shrugged. _That’s what people are calling it_ , she finished by signing.

Jason’s brow furrowed as he tried to translate in his head. “A… gorilla-whale?” He snorted. “Well, it’s certainly as big and ugly as one. This is some real King Kong shit. Grodd would be fucking proud. It’ll probably take nothing short of a giant nuclear robot to bring that thing down.”

Dick bounced a little on the balls of his feet, excited, as if the realization had only solidified his resolve to rush in and get them all killed. “So,” he said, looking at Jason and Cass in turn, “speaking of Grodd, what do we do now? Offer our services to the Japanese government? Get friendly with the troops around here and help 'em out?”

Jason swallowed his reflexive _fuck you_ and looked at Cass instead.

This wasn’t their country. This wasn’t their fight. It wasn’t their _place_ to step in and take charge – that would be pretty fucking rude, and an international incident to boot. But nor could they just sit here and wait like the everyday Joe Schmoe civilian, because they _weren’t_ civilians.

 _What_ do _we do_ , he wanted to ask, _where we can do the greatest good and least harm?_

He met her dark, unreadable eyes, and his questions died in his throat. Jason thought that, well, yeah, if she put it that way, then the answer was pretty damn clear, wasn’t it?

Jason pulled his camera off his neck. Ignoring Dick's questioning noise, he started to wipe it down and inspected it for damage, because it wouldn’t take fuck-all pictures if it was broken. Luckily, it seemed that the camera had escaped the worst of the carnage. Aside from a couple of really nice scratches – so all his pictures from now on would have a blurry mark in the bottom left corner, so what – there was nothing at all wrong with it, just a liberal coating of concrete dust that he could wipe off no problem.

Jason nodded to himself, satisfied. He hung the camera back around his neck and looked up to meet Dick’s eyes.

“Well?” Dick demanded impatiently, always bouncing, always moving. 

Jason smiled. “Well?" he parroted back. "We go out. We go out and do our fuckin’ jobs.”

Dick startled for a moment before he realized what Jason was saying, and a huge smile bloomed across his face. “Oh, but Jaybird, you said we were just a bunch of rich kids playing at having a job.”

“Well,” Jason said with a razor-sharp smirk as he headed for the entrance of the metro, “if we disseminate the information, then we’re a news crew, aren’t we?”

Cass grinned, and Dick’s peal of laughter reverberated around the subway station and up into the bright sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! plz feel free to [talk to meee~](http://sansed-washup.tumblr.com/) about dc stuff or godzilla stuff or whatever else i've written for on my tumblr~~ <3


End file.
